


Who Knows.

by C_z



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 18:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17566151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C_z/pseuds/C_z
Summary: Написано по заявке на Хреноугольнике про Брока-оборотня с частичным оборотом.





	Who Knows.

-1-  
– Ничего, Кэп, часа два пересидим, а там за нами уже новый джет пришлют. Меньшая из потерь так-то.

Рамлоу закрыл дверь и привалился к ней левым плечом, и Стиву показалось, что правую сторону он как-то бережёт.

– Лейтенант Рамлоу, с вами всё в порядке?

– В порядке, дай выдохнуть пять минут.

Стив подошёл ближе и всмотрелся в своего неожиданного напарника. Удар держать тот умел, что-то понять о его состоянии было сложно.

– Снимите куртку и майку, я должен убедиться, что ранение не критично.

Стив прошёл вглубь кабинета и остановился у чьего-то рабочего стола.

– Кэп…

– Это приказ.

Рамлоу как-то сдулся, покачал головой, глядя в пол, но принялся раздеваться.

Что-то было не так. На чёрной форменной футболке лейтенанта отчётливо проступали пятна ссохшейся крови, но на рёбрах справа не было ни следа проникающего ранения, только полоска молодой розовой кожи. Зато предплечья, тыльные стороны ладоней и фаланги пальцев Рамлоу были покрыты жёсткими волосками – шерстью? – которые сходили на нет к плечам, но снова появлялись на широкой спине.

Стив мог поклясться, что настолько повышенная волосатость для командира группы огневой поддержки нехарактерна. Да, Стив смотрел, и смотрел внимательно.

– В лабораторию не сдамся, – прозвучал серьёзный голос, и Роджерс только тогда заметил, что разглядывал лейтенанта, уткнувшись носом ему в загривок. Он сглотнул и постарался не покраснеть, но получилось не очень. Шерсть на загривке шевелилась от его дыхания, и пах Брок тяжело и пряно, потом и зверем, оторваться было невозможно. Чтобы не демонстрировать Рамлоу своё состояние, пришлось продолжить изучение, как будто ничего не случилось.

– Ну, не мне на этом настаивать, – в голосе Стива звучало спокойствие, которого не было и в помине. Не то чтобы Рамлоу не привлекал его раньше, для этого надо было быть слепым, но сейчас неожиданная звериная сущность Брока срывала Стиву всякие тормоза цивилизованного человека, от желания аж перед глазами темнело.

Рамлоу повёл плечами, и Стив не стал себе отказывать – положил на них ладони, чувствуя перекатывающиеся под кожей мышцы. Раздалось фырканье, и Брок развернулся, но не отстранился. На Стива насмешливо смотрели жёлтые глаза с вертикальными зрачками, и – не показалось ли? – между приоткрытых губ мелькнули удлиненные белоснежные клыки.

– Кажется, ждать транспорт нам будет нескучно, – ухмыльнулся Брок и медленно, напоказ облизнулся.

-2-  
– Анальная пробка с хвостом плохо сочетается с формой, – отметил Брок, вертя в руках упомянутый предмет.

– Надо просто достать тебе форменные штаны на размер больше.  
Роджерс имел такой мечтательный вид, что Брок был готов хоть горничной наряжаться, лишь бы созерцать на любимом лице такое незамутнённое счастье. Да и ему вся эта ерунда тоже нравилась, чего уж притворяться. Но привычка ворчать брала своё.

– Клавиатуре хана, но монитор, вроде, не разбился.

– В следующий раз перенесём действия в спальню?

– А обоснуй? – возмутился Брок. – Откуда на военной базе в жопе мира наш траходром повышенной прочности? Нет уж, я за достоверность.

Он выругался себе под нос, осторожно сел – полы с подогревом – лучшее изобретение человечества! – и принялся отклеивать повышенную волосатость с предплечий.

– Хороший костюм, – выдохнул ему в затылок Роджерс, незаметно оказавшийся рядом. – Жалко, одноразовый. Надо ещё заказать, ты в этом образе такой… красивый

– Горячий, Роджерс. Сексуальный. Называй вещи своими именами, не стесняйся расширять словарный запас.

Стив угукнул и вместо ответа прикусил его за шею. Брок шестой год вёлся на это, воспламеняясь от одного прикосновения Роджерсовских зубов. Повышенную волосатость можно было ликвидировать и позже.

 

Через пару часов, не без усилий оттерев в душе остатки клея, «идеально растворяющегося в горячей воде», и кляня секс-индустрию, хоть и без огонька, зато с многолетней любовью к сложным языковым конструкциям, Брок выбросил из контейнера так и не надетые линзы из набора и внимательно осмотрел в зеркало свой оскал. Клыки вернулись к нормальной длине, и даже заострёнными уже не казались. Хорошо.

Такими темпами, может, он однажды и расскажет Роджерсу, что его эротическая фантазия – это вполне себе реальность. Кто знает, кто знает.


End file.
